


I took care of it

by amypond633



Series: I dont want the world, i want you [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: Alec comes home to find Magnus hurt without an explenation





	I took care of it

Over the course of their relationship Alec had grown a custom to coming home to a tired and grumpy Magnus. Because of the ongoing war against valentine, the shadow world had become desperate for what ever protection they could find. Through out the day Magnus would be worked dry by demanding costumers who wanted portions and spells made to order to protect and fight against valentine.  
Magnus insisted that there had once been a time when he would have weeks with out work. He told Alec all about the different hobbies he had tried. Painting, reading, fencing, an instrument or two. He had even tried to write a book in the 30's, but as it was a true story of Magnus and his boyfirend from peru, and Magnus was too stubborn to change any pronouns, it never got published. He claimed Ragnor had burned it after reading the first chapter, claiming that content like that should never be published on a count of sexual content. But knowing Magnus Alec suspected he had kept a copy for himself.  
Alec prided himself in his ability to help Magnus to relax after a long day, drawing him a bath, or somethings reading him a book out on the balcony. As their relationship had grown they had both learned how best to comfort the other, and what helped them to relax together.  
Alec had come home expecting the same as every day, a worn out Magnus laying on the couch waiting for him, sometimes a coffee or a whiskey depending. What he didn't expect to find was his boyfriend uncousious on the floor.  
He knew something was wrong when he walked up to the loft. Normaly Alec could feel Magnus' magic as it allowed him in and then returned to keeping out unwanted guests. Today he couldn't feel anything, no soft tingle of magic or sensation of walking through water as it decided to a low him through.  
When he found the loft door cracked open, with the wood around it splintered, Alec slowly knocked an arrow in his bow holding it in front of him as he entered the loft.  
"Magnus?" He was met with a silence that sent shivers down his spine.  
Alec made his way through the loft, checking each room and then moving on. It wasn't until he saw the balcony doors open that he started to really panic.   
Rushing outside alec tripped and almost fell into the cement ledge. Looking down he found Magnus on the ground, his foot sticking out in the doorway where Alec had tripped.  
Dropping everything Alec rushed to grab Magnus' face and feel his pulse. He was breathing fine and his pulse was steady.   
"Oh Magnus darling" Alec quietly murmured "who did this to you?"  
Carefully Alec lifted the unconciouse warlock into his arms and carried him inside, setting him gently on the couch. He adjusted them so that Magnus' was placed in his lap, and he slowly began carding his hands through the others hair. 

 

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, he wasn't sure where he was but it felt much more comfortable then where he remembered last being.  
He had just finished up with his last client of the day early, the sun was beginning to set and he was planing on making dinner for when Alec got home.  
Just as he headed to the kitchen he felt something push against his wards. It felt strong and powerful, it pushed against Magus' magic until it broke. Quickly Magnus began trying to put his wards back up as well as prepare the this out who ever was about to burst through the door.   
A demon as large as the door appeared moments later, having pushed the door in. It was shaped like a human but didn't have a face, it lumbered toward Magnus reaching for him as it went. He quickly began on the defence trying to destroy the demon. But it only absorbed the magic.  
Magnus could feel himself tiring after only minuets of fighting. Finally in a last attempt to destroy it, Magnus pushed all his magic, taking down his wards, and pushed it all into his fist sending strait at the demon.  
Magnus honestly couldn't remember if it had worked, but he wasn't dead so he took that as a good sign.  
A snore pulled Magnus out of his thoughts as he looked up. Alec was sitting up, his head thrown back as he peacefully slept a hand rested on Magnus' chest and another against his head.  
Magnus reached forward and trapped onto Alec's hand, stroking his fingers lightly, slowly pulling the boy out of his sleeping state.  
Alec awoke just as Magnus had slipped one his his many rings on to Alec's pinky, it was made for magnus' middle finger but as Alec's had was much bigger.  
"Morning" Alec mumbled, his voice quiet and gruff from sleep.  
"Morning" Magnus smiled.  
Alec smiled, continuing to let Magnus play with his hand as his mind woke up. It took a few minuets before Alec remembered why there where on the couch and not in bed.  
"Are you okay?" he asked worried, pulling his hand away and dropping one of the rings onto the ground. "How could I fall asleep? What happened?"  
Magnus just smiled as he slowly sat up. "I'm fine, because you were tired I assume, and a demon got it." Magnus answered simply. "Don't with I think I took care of it."  
"Think? so it could still be alive?" alec grabbed his hands.   
"I don't think so, I blasted it hard enough to throw myself back, and I'm not dead so yes I think its dead." he rubbed Alec's hands reassuringly. "What I'm more worried about is that my wards didn't keep it out. Ill have to work on them."  
"Magnus!" Alec squeezed his hands "are you sure your okay?" he looked into Magnus' unglamored eyes with pure worry.  
"Absolutly my love, everything is in tip top shape." he smiled as he pulled Alec into a hug, rubbing his back comfortingly "no need to worry"  
"I'm still gonna worry" Alec mumbled into his shoulder.  
"I know" Magnus laughed pulling back "and that's why I love you" he kissed alec on the nose, making him blush.


End file.
